


Playing It Safe

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Torres has a close call.





	Playing It Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #579 "safe"

Torres balanced on the balls of his feet, his entire body tensed and ready. He heard the sharp _crack_ and was already in motion, sprinting across the grass. Someone entered his field of vision, arm raised, and he dropped, sliding the last yard to land at the feet of another uniformed figure.

There was a ringing moment of silence as the umpire looked up at the NCIS and FBI softball teams, then took a deep breath and yelled, “Safe!”

Torres grinned and let his head flop back down, as his team surrounded him at home plate to celebrate their victory.

THE END


End file.
